1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a calibrating apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a calibrating apparatus that transforms coordinates designated on a reference image representing a state in which a plane is outlined or overlooked into coordinates on a scene image outputted from a camera that captures the plane.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of apparatus, an actual space is expressed by three-dimensional world coordinates (x, y, z), and a map image resembling a plane having world coordinates (x, y, 0) is expressed by two-dimensional image coordinates (α, β). Furthermore, the image coordinates (α, β) are associated with the world coordinates (x, y, 0) by a scaler. When a position of an index arranged in the actual space is designated on the map image, the image coordinates (α, β) indicating the designated position is transformed into the world coordinates (x, y, 0) by the scaler.
However, in above-described apparatus, it is not assumed that a desired area is set to the actual space, and thus, it is probable that a load imposed on such an area setting task increases.